The present invention relates to a holiday display and more particularly pertains to presenting a real-life human display for decorating one""s property during the holidays.
Typical holiday displays are usually quite ornate and generally do not appear very life like. People who adorn their properties and homes with these types of holiday displays are usually left with a somewhat tacky result. These adornments always include plastic Santa Claus"" for Christmas, paper cut out witches for Halloween, etc. What is needed is decorations that appear more life like as well as accentuate the appearance of the front of one""s home.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a display that can be easily constructed and easily changed for different holidays.
The use of figure support devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, figure support devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting inanimate figures for display are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,499 to Foskey discloses a doll stand comprised of a base, an upstanding rod and a clamp assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,234 to Bloom and U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,656 to De Lozada disclose additional support devices for figures.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a holiday display for presenting a real-life human display for decorating one""s property during the holidays.
In this respect, the holiday display according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of presenting a real-life human display for decorating one""s property during the holidays.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved holiday display which can be used for presenting a real-life human display for decorating one""s property during the holidays. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of figure support devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved holiday display. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved holiday display, which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a base portion including a body portion having a narrow upper end, a wide lower end, and side walls extending therebetween. The base portion includes a pair of arms extending outwardly from the upper end of the body portion. The pair of arms each include a fixed upper portion and a pivotable lower portion. The base portion includes a head portion swively secured to the upper end of the body portion. The head portion includes a platform rotatably coupled with the upper end of the body portion. An outer decorative portion is provided that is adapted for removably covering the base portion. The outer decorative portion includes a body section for covering the body portion and pair of arms of the base portion. The outer decorative portion includes a mask portion for covering the head portion of the base portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved holiday display, which has all the advantages of the prior art figure support devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved holiday display, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved holiday display, which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved holiday display which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such holiday display economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved holiday display for presenting a real-life human display for decorating one""s property during the holidays.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved holiday display including a base portion including a body portion having an upper end, a lower end, and side walls extending therebetween. The base portion includes a pair of arms extending outwardly from the upper end of the body portion. The base portion includes a head portion swively secured to the upper end of the body portion. An outer decorative portion is provided that is adapted for removably covering the base portion.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.